


Последний день войны

by Sombredancer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Phone prank, hint to reylo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombredancer/pseuds/Sombredancer
Summary: Генерал Хакс понимает, что война проиграна.





	Последний день войны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Gingerpilot 2019 на спецквест, тема - праздники (День победы Сопротивления).  
> Основано на реальных событиях, написано по внутрикомандному раскуру (спасибо всем причастным) и заявке с блогхауса: "БО-15 Рей/Кайло, По/Хакс: Рей и По пробираются в ПП, чтобы исцелить каждый своего свиноеба силою любви."  
> Бетила alikssepia.

На лице Хакса застыла непередаваемая смесь эмоций. Паника, гнев, расстройство и обреченность, больше не скрываемые за строгим фасадом, превратились в причудливую гримасу, а чуть подергивающийся глаз лишь дополнял картину. За транспаристилом смотрового окна капитанского мостика обреченно догорали остатки флота Первого Порядка, изредка озаряемые вспышками из-за выпущенных в их сторону торпед Сопротивления. Бой был проигран.

На мостике осталась лишь половина командного состава; последний работоспособный звездный разрушитель был подбит и медленно горел, аварийная сигнализация раздражающе мерцала. Часть сотрудников ретировалась к спасательным капсулам, часть была убита взрывом, но Хакс упорно не отдавал капитанскому мостику команду эвакуироваться, словно промедление хоть как-то могло изменить ход войны.

Он вздрогнул, когда одна из женщин-навигационных офицеров обратилась к нему:

— Генерал Хакс, входящий вызов. Источник не определен. Принять?

Хакс выпрямился и расправил плечи, словно собеседник, кем бы он ни был, мог его увидеть по аудиосвязи. Наверняка это звонит лидер Сопротивления. Какой-нибудь По или даже сама Лея Органа. Хотят предложить ему сдаться.

Усмехнувшись этой мысли, Хакс приказал соединить.

— _Кар`щща угаб тарака пуду штаркиллар хаттал!_ — на всю рубку возвестил скрипучий голос, похожий на хаттский.

— Великий господин Дурза говорит, что хотел бы приобрести вашу базу «Стракиллер». — Вслед за скрежещущей тирадой раздался — без всяких сомнений — электронный голос старой модели протокольного дроида. — В качестве оплаты господин предлагает триста рабов, а также колонии на Татуине и Нар-Шаддаа.

Офицер посмотрела на генерала. Тот был пунцовым до кончиков ушей и настолько в гневе, что, кажется, смог бы стереть в порошок добрую часть галактики, если бы обладал Силой, как Рен.

— «Старкиллер»?! — Вопрос дроида, явно не имевший отношения к предложению капитулировать от сопротивленцев, застал генерала врасплох. — Какой еще «Стракиллер»?! — в гневе закричал Хакс в пустоту, а затем, обернувшись к навигационному офицеру, скомандовал: — Сбросить соединение!

Хакс надеялся гордо отказаться от предложения сопротивленцев сдаться, но явно не рассчитывал на то, что какой-то криффов хатт будет пытаться купить у него давно сгинувший из-за его собственных промашек «Старкиллер», бередя и без того кровоточащую рану.

Раздался треск и скрежет, корабль чувствительно тряхнуло и накренило. Напуганные офицеры оглядывались по сторонам. Изменившийся угол обзора с капитанского мостика открыл вид на весьма демотивирующее зрелище: притягивающий луч крупного мон-каламарского корабля засасывал в свои ангары спасательные шлюпки «Финализатора». Первый Порядок стремительно терял своих воинов.

Только Хакс успел отдышаться после удушающего приступа ярости, как та же женщина-навигационный офицер, косясь на него как-то виновато и с опаской, снова обратилась к нему.

— Генерал, снова входящий вызов. Источник не определен.

Чуть поразмыслив, Хакс опять расправил плечи и уверенно сказал:

— Что ж. Соедините.

На том конце что-то защелкало, потом запищало, а затем раздался подвыпивший человеческий голос:

— Здрасте… Тут это… Я увидел, что ты продаешь «Старкиллер», братишка… Это… У него большой багажный отдел? Поместятся три тонны… э-э-э… не совсем законного кореллианского виски?.. У меня уже есть фрейтор, но он как-то недостаточно вместительный… И еще, братишка, по поводу цены…

— Вы. Говорите, — Предельно выпрямившись, почти превратившись в прямую острую стрелу, Хакс чеканил каждое слово, стараясь сохранить максимальное самообладание. Однако в глазах других работников капитанского мостика это выглядело пугающе и неловко. — С. Генералом. Первого. Порядка. Я. Не. Продаю. «Старкиллеры». Грязным. Контрабандистам.

— Ну зачем же так сразу…

— Отключить!

Возможно, еще немного, и Хакс начал бы крушить вокруг все на манер Рена, но очередной меткий выстрел сопротивленцев по многострадальному «Финализатору», заставивший генерала крайне неизящно восстанавливать утраченное равновесие, отвлек его от этой крамольной идеи.

— Что уставились? За работу! — рявкнул он.

Работники капитанского мостика немедленно отвели взгляд, нарочито сосредоточенно уставившись в свои мониторы, и Хакс смог без лишних свидетелей одернуть вздыбившийся мундир.

— Генерал… — все та же женщина-навигационный офицер, кажется, боялась реакции Хакса сейчас не менее, чем Рена те бедняги, что приносили тому плохие новости, — снова звонок…

Хакс глубоко вздохнул, медленно и шумно выдохнул и почти одними губами скомандовал:

— Соедините.

— Здрасте! Миса видеть объявление, моя хотеть купить твоя прекрасный «Старкиллер». Думать, он подойти моя девушка как свадебная подарок. Что твоя считать?

— Послушай, ты, кусок банта пуду, мерзкий ничтожный криффов урод, я из твоей девушки сделаю набивное чучело и…

Навигационный офицер предусмотрительно нажала на кнопку разъединения вызова. Рубку заполнили короткие гудки.

Хакс напряженно потер переносицу, чуть опустив голову. Офицеры уставились на него в напряженном ожидании. Воздух в рубке стал таким плотным, что его в пору стало резать ножом.

— Вон… — еле слышно прошептал он. Затем оторвал руку от лица и, подняв голову, дико оглянулся по сторонам. — ВОН!!! Пошли прочь! Приказываю эвакуироваться!

Офицеры застыли в ступоре на пару секунд, а затем резко подорвались со своих мест и выбежали за двери, навстречу мигающему красными аварийными лампочками коридору и запаху гари, стараясь стать особенно плоскими и незаметными в тот момент, когда проходили мимо генерала. Не то чтобы им хотелось побыстрее эвакуироваться — там их ждали горячие объятия победившего Сопротивления, — но оставаться один на один с генералом, доведенным до такой степени отчаяния, никому из них не хотелось.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Хакс, стараясь успокоить дыхание, уставился на догорающие за окном корабли. Эта война была проиграна. Дело всей его жизни было проиграно. Конец, каков он есть. Уйти вместе со своим кораблем — все, что ему остается. Главное, чтобы никто больше не звонил.

Однако стоило ему лишь подумать об этом, как на одном из экранов навигационных инженеров высветилось уведомление о входящем вызове.

Хакс не хотел принимать вызов. Это явно были не сопротивленцы, которым можно было бы гордо отказать в капитуляции, а какие-нибудь раздражающие гунганы, хатты или алкоголики с Нар-Шаддаа. Но терять ему уже было нечего, так что он надел офицерские наушники и, чуть помедлив, нажал на кнопку «соединить».

— Добрый день, — произнес на том конце приятный женский голос. — Я бы хотела приобрести у вас тэтскую грибницу для разведения угов. Сколько вы хотите за один мицелий?

— Вы ошиблись номером, я продаю «Стар-»… криффова ж мать, любить ее веником! Я ничего не продаю, НИ-ЧЕ-ГО! Вы ошиблись! Тут вся моя жизнь идет под откос, а вы!..

Быстрое «извините» раздалось в наушниках, а затем последовали короткие гудки.

Хакс помассировал виски. Головная боль назревала где-то в недрах его черепа, сжимаясь в тугое кольцо вокруг его головы. Потерев глаза, он обернулся на какой-то шорох со стороны коридора. Обзор с места навигационного инженера был не лучшим, но в просвет входных дверей было видно, как некто — судя по тряпью в качестве одежды, та девчонка, что убила Сноука, — тащил по полу нечто громоздкое и черное, очень напоминающее своими размерами и формой магистра рыцарей Рен. 

В любой другой день Хакс немедленно выхватил бы свой бластер и расстрелял бы и коварное сопротивленческое отродье, и ее тупоголовую ношу. В любой, кроме этого — дня, когда Сопротивление победило. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы действовать, Хакс просто рассмеялся, нервно и громко, осознавая всю плачевность своего положения. Война закончилась. Она закончилась даже для непокорного Рена. Она закончилась для всех. Даже для него самого. Впереди эшафот или благородная смерть вместе со своим последним кораблем. И больше ничего.

На экране высветился еще один входящий звонок.

Не переставая смеяться, Хакс нажал на кнопку приема вызова.

— Здравствуйте, — раздался мужской голос, смутно показавшийся Хаксу знакомым. — Базу «Стракиллер» продаете?

— Да не продаю я никакой… а, крифф бы вас побрал, за сколько возьмете?

На том конце заливисто рассмеялись, и Хакс с ужасом и досадой узнал смех лучшего пилота Сопротивления.

— Криффов ублюдок, это твоих рук дело? — Хакс очень хотел разозлиться, вспылить, но сил почти не осталось, поэтому его речь прозвучала почти бесцветно.

— Генерал, не переносите на меня ваши детские комплексы. — Добродушный голос на том конце связи лучился улыбкой. — И что именно «моих рук дело»? Звонки? Ну да, я всего-то разместил объявление в «Магазине на галактическом диване». Подумал, тебе не хватает живого общения.

— Вертел я и твой «Магазин на диване», и что ты там подумал! В худший день в моей жизни меня то преследует «Старкиллер»…

— Ну, это логично, после Хосниан-Прайма-то … — перебил его По.

— … то названивает какая-то грибница, и я не знаю, что с этим всем делать!

Последняя фраза прозвучала так беспомощно, что даже ледяное сердце По должно было немедленно растаять. Такое признание Хакс мог совершить только на пороге самой смерти. И, судя по показателям состояния «Финализатора», высвечивающимся на навигационном компьютере, за которым он сидел, смерть эта была крайне близка: перегрузка ионных двигателей звездного разрушителя достигла критической отметки и они могли рвануть в любой момент, оставив от корабля лишь груду космических обломков.

— Грибница? Я бы не отказался, если ты решишь отсыпать мне то, что ты там употребляешь. — По опять заливисто расхохотался. — Кстати, вашему кораблику точно конец, а мой уютный двухместный крестокрыл «совершенно случайно» приземлился в ближайший к тебе аварийный ангар. Так что руки в ноги — и вперед. Заодно расскажешь мне, что там за грибница на тебя напала.

Хакс заскрежетал зубами. За транспаристилом все еще кружили обломки всего флота Первого Порядка, Сопротивление уже затянуло в свой ангар почти все спасательные капсулы с их кораблей, а на мониторе мерцало красным предупреждение о том, что «Финализатор» может взорваться в любую минуту. Вздохнув, Хакс снял наушники и достал из кармана голопад со схемами эвакуации из этой части корабля.


End file.
